Broken House
by StevenJ
Summary: What if Danny, Jesse and Joey become famous and leave the house?. NEW CHAPTER NEW UPDATE JUNE 6, 2007!
1. The News

"Broken House"

Chapter 1 "The News"

It has been five years since the ending of "Full House". DJ is now a college graduate, who has a degree in law, Stephanie now a sophomore in college working towards her PhD in psychology and Michelle is now a sophomore in high school. As for the adults, Danny and Becky are still with Wake Up San Francisco, in fact Danny is about to hit his fifteenth anniversary on the show. Jesse is still a musician, but still on the radio with Joey. Joey is still a comedian working his magic at comedy clubs every night, he also has a steady girlfriend Amber. As for the twins they're having fun in second grade.

It all happened so quickly. One morning Danny got a call that after fifteen years of devotion to Wake Up San Francisco, that channel 5, NBC, wants him to become the head anchor in New York City. Danny is extremely excited, but what about his show and more importantly, what about Becky?

At the same time, Jesse is offered a record contract if he is able to reunite with his former band, The Rippers. Joey is becoming huge as well, he proposes to his girlfriend Amber, who accepts to marry him and he is finally discovered in a comedy club. He is offered the starring role in a movie. DJ is also making out well, after marrying Steve last year the news hits them that they will soon welcome a child into their lives.

But with all this news, and everyone heading off in different directions what will happen to the family, once known as Full House?

Find Out the Shocking Conclusion in Chapter 2...


	2. Everyone's Decision

Chapter 2 "Everyone's Decision"

With all the news everyone has received they all must make choices. Danny has been offered a corporate news anchor job in New York, Jesse has reunited with The Rippers and are off to New York as well to record an album. Joey is engaged and off to L.A. to star in a movie and DJ is pregnant.

Danny has decided to head off to New York for the anchor job, leaving Becky to anchor the show alone. But, Becky has decided to leave the show after ten years on the job. She is heading to New York with Jesse and the twins. As for Jesse and Joey's radio show, the spot is filled with two up and coming comedians.

As for the kids, DJ and Steve will begin to prepare for the arrival of their child in nine months, they begin to go house hunting to move out of the two room apartment they live in now. Stephanie will continue her education in college and Michelle will be going with Danny to New York to start her junior year in a new school in NYC.

But, is this the end of the family?

Find Out in the Shocking Conclusion in Chapter 3...


	3. The Birth

Chapter 3 "The Birth"

It has now been nine months. DJ is nine months pregnant and ready to give birth any day now. Danny has been spending the last nine months at his anchor job in New York. Michelle has also enjoyed New York, she has made many friends and has a steady boyfriend now.

Jesse is just finishing up his first album, which should be released rather soon. Stephanie is mid way through her junior year of college. Joey has been living in L.A. for the past nine months, and has just finished up his movie. And he will soon begin a comedy tour, shortly after his wedding.

The day comes that DJ's water breaks. She wants the whole family there, since they haven't seen each other in almost a year. She makes all the calls, and hopes they can all get there in time for the birth.

Many hours pass, and DJ is still in labor. The first of the people to show up does, it's Stephanie who has come up from college with her boyfriend Rick. Joey and Amber show up shortly after. The only ones left are the ones who live 3000 miles away. Even Kimmy, who has been living in Las Vegas with her husband Tom and their two year old daughter Leslie, shows up to witness her best friend's baby being born.

DJ enters the final stages of labor, almost fully dilated. Her father, uncle Jesse and aunt Becky haven't gotten there yet. Finally, it is time to start pushing, she does so, and just as the head comes out Danny, Jesse and Becky show up, just in time to see DJ bring her daughter into the world.

Continue on with Chapter 4...


	4. Joey's Wedding

Chapter 4 "Joey's Wedding"

It has been four months since DJ's daughter, Margaret Rebecca, was born. Everyone has returned back to their places of life. Jesse has begun a nationwide tour and Danny is still with NBC in New York. Stephanie has finished up her junior year of college and is now living with DJ, Steve and Peggy (as they call her, named after DJ's mom), to help with the baby.

As for Joey, he is beginning to plan his wedding, which he hopes to have in San Francisco, where he grew up. He calls up Danny to come out for the wedding, he asks him to be his best man. Jesse finds out and is crushed he wasn't asked. Even though he is hurt, Jesse says he will do his best to get out there for the wedding.

The day has come, Danny and Michelle have come in from New York to see Joey get married. Amber has chosen DJ as her maid of honor and Stephanie and Michelle are bridesmaids. Becky and the twins have come in for the wedding, but Jesse was unable to attend due to his concert tour.

See the Final Chapter, Chapter 5...


	5. The Reunion

Chapter 5 "The Reunion"

It has now been five years since the events in Chapter 4. DJ and Steve have had two more children, her son Gregory age 3 and her second daughter Kimberly age 1. Stephanie graduated college with a degree in psychology and moved to Colorado where her boyfriend Rick and her were married, they had a son Daniel Richard who is now 1. Michelle is in her junior year of college majoring in journalism, just like her dad. Joey and Amber have a daughter Stephanie Michelle who is now three. Joey is a world famous comedian now, who is constantly on tour and has made two more films. Jesse and The Rippers are working on their third studio album, the other two with triple platinum. Also, Jesse and Becky had another baby, a daughter Anna Danielle who is now two.

So many years have passed with no connection between the family, aside from those crappy Christmas cards given out every year. The family has seen one another since Joey's wedding five years ago. DJ is quite upset by this notion. DJ, who is now a stay at home mom who still resides in San Francisco, decides that a family reunion is in order. He sends letters to the whole family to attend, at the house they used to live in.

A few months go by and the day of the reunion has come upon them. Everyone is there, Danny is has just retired from NBC and moved to a small cottage in Maine. Jesse who is planning his newest nationwide tour, Becky the twins and infant Anna. Joey and Amber are there, Joey who has a gift for all, a ticket to the premiere of his newest movie in L.A. DJ and Steve are there obviously. Stephanie and Rick fly in from Colorado and Michelle attends with her boyfriend Fred Jensen.

After a long party, Jesse decides to perform for everyone, followed shortly by Joey. Everyone is having such a great time, that the question about why they all broke up is brought up. Jesse explains that they were all together to raise DJ, Stephanie and Michelle. But, they are all grown up now and don't need them anymore. After this reunion, Danny decides to sell his Maine cottage and move back to San Francisco, Joey does the same as does Jesse and Becky. As for Stephanie she has a good life in Colorado, a good practice and she can't leave it behind. But, she decides to fly back home every other weekend. Michelle decides to transfer to a college closer to home.

So even the fact that success has help them all they have always come together and they always will be together, in their great big Full House.


	6. Fall to Pieces

Chapter 6

"Fall to Pieces"

After the whole family has moved back into the house life is great. Danny begins to write an autobiography, co-written by his former co-anchor Becky. Joey has decided to leave the movie field and stay at home to help raise his daughter. Michelle has graduated from college and is up for, believe it or not, co-anchor on "Wake Up, San Francisco". Stephanie is still living in Colorado with her husband and son. Jesse is working hard in the studio for his fourth studio album, with no future tours in sight. But, DJ and Steve are in for big news and it's not good.

After trying to have another baby, they fail. Not only do they fail, but Steve hasn't been feeling all that well. He attends the doctor to find out what maybe be the problem. He has been having migraines everyday. DJ waits uneasy, but Stephanie will be coming to visit soon. With the intense worrying that comes with waiting, DJ is unable to think. After an hour and no word, she gets even more stressed out.

Meanwhile, back home Michelle has come home to announce two very good things, number one, she got the co-anchor job on "Wake Up, San Francisco" and two she is engaged, not to her former boyfriend Fred, but to her old friend Teddy. Everyone is quite happy with the situation, but something is about to happen to the family.

After two hours of waiting DJ finally gets word from Steve, it's not good. Steve has a large tumor in his brain. DJ doesn't know what to think or do. Steve tells her that he is scheduled for an operation the next day and not to worry. She does so.

The next day comes, DJ has spent the night alone with Steve in the hospital. She gets up early and gets her kids ready to take over to Danny's house so she can go to the hospital. As she goes for the door, she runs right into Stephanie who is just about to ring the doorbell. DJ explains what is wrong and Stephanie decides to go with DJ.

After DJ drops the kids off she gets to the hospital just in time to kiss Steve before he goes in for the surgery. After many upon many hours of waiting the doctor comes out of the operating room. He looks none too happy. DJ fears the worst, and so she was right. The doctor informs her that while in surgery Steve began to hemorrhage and they couldn't stop it, and he died. DJ feels her knees give out as she stands with Stephanie in the waiting room. DJ faints and Stephanie catches her.

After a long while DJ and Stephanie return home to break the horrible news to the rest of the family, everyone is devastated. And DJ has the horrible task of telling her children that their daddy is dead.

That night DJ and the kids stay with Danny, DJ is unable to stay at home that night. But soon enough DJ finds out some startling news, the last time DJ and Steve had sex, she had conceived a child, she is pregnant.


	7. Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 7

"Picking Up the Pieces"

It has been one day since DJ had to bury her husband. She still has coped with the concept. She has received two shocks at once, the death of her husband and the discovery of her pregnancy. Danny, Jesse, Joey, Becky, Stephanie and Michelle do everything they can to help DJ get through this horrible ordeal.

Six months pass and the day of Michelle's wedding has come about. Michelle has picked DJ as her maid of honor. So on that sunny California day in the house she grew up in Michelle is married to Teddy with her pregnant sister next to her and her other sister next to her. Danny is more than happy, all three of his girls have been married off and are happy, or at least most of them. Even after six months, DJ is still mourning Steve. Kimmy tries to consul her, but to no effect. DJ has decided to have a home birth, she feels Steve spirit still within the house, so he will get her through this. Her mid-wife, who happens to be a man, is Jim Reynolds.

Three months later DJ has gone into labor, she has Stephanie coach her through the labor until the time for birth has come. She gives birth to her son on her bed. She is extremely happy with her baby, who she names Joseph Steven. But, soon enough DJ begins to fall for her mid-wife, Jim. She can't quite understand how not even after a year after Steve's death that she is falling in love with someone.


	8. The Affair

Chapter 8 "The Affair"

DJ has returned home with her new baby boy, Joseph Steven. Everyone is very supportive because of DJ's situation. It's been close to a full year since Steve died. But, somehow DJ has found love and support in her family and her growing family.

After a few weeks DJ can't seem to get her midwife Jim Evans out of her head. She finally builds up the courage to give him a call. She sets up a date with him to go out on Tuesday night.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and Rick have been talking about returning to San Francisco. Stephanie feels that she can start up her practice anywhere, including San Francisco. So Stephanie and Rick decide to move back home to good old California.

Back in San Francisco, Michelle has been doing well on "Wake Up San Francisco", with her co-anchor Robert Logan. But a 25th anniversary show is being started and Michelle finds it a great idea to have her father and aunt Becky to appear on the show, since they were the hosts of the show for like 15 years. So she contacts them and they both agree to appear on the show.

Tuesday night has come and DJ and Jim go out to her favorite restaurant, Captain Allen's Fish Cuisine. The night starts out great and ends even better, with some casual first date sex. The next morning DJ is glad to wake up next to Jim. After a nice breakfast Jim has to run off to deliver a baby. DJ is extremely happy.

After a month or so, Stephanie and Rick move back to San Francisco to move into the house next door to the Tanner household, the house once own by the Gibblers. At this point DJ and Jim are a couple. But, it seems that every night after the sex and the breakfast the next morning, Jim runs off to "deliver a baby". DJ becomes suspicious. DJ and Stephanie go out and follow him one day. Jim enters a house, after two hours he leaves. DJ can't make sense of it at all. In fact, one day they watch Jim enter a house, then ten minutes later Rick enters the house. Now, both DJ and Stephanie are confused.

One night DJ and Stephanie follow them again, this time they enter the house. DJ and Stephanie are completely shocked by what they see. Jim and Rick, in bed together!


	9. Breaking Hearts

Chapter 9 "Breaking Hearts" 

DJ and Stephanie and completely shocked by what they see. They both leave the house as Jim comes running after them completely naked. He tries to reason with DJ but she doesn't want to hear it. Rick comes out shortly after Jim to talk to Stephanie. She also doesn't want to hear it.

The next day Joey is scheduled to appear on "Wake Up, San Francisco", Joey is returning to network TV to host "Ranger Joe" again for the first time in 10 years. He is overly happy with his situation in life. Danny and Becky have finished Danny's auto-biography called "Dr. Clean: The Life as a TV Show Host". A title Becky didn't really like, but Danny loved. Jesse has announced another tour but not too many people are really looking forward to it.

Meanwhile, DJ and Stephanie are still trying to cope with the fact that Stephanie's husband of many years is actually gay. Rick appears at the house to talk it over with Stephanie. The two go into the kitchen leaving DJ alone. Just then Jim appears. The two sit down. Jim explains that he is really bi-sexual and still wants DJ very much so. She tells him that, even though she loves him,  
she can't be with someone who would cheat on her at all with man or woman. The two decide to break up.

Stephanie and Rick are sitting at the table when Rick announces that he has fallen in love with Jim and that maybe they should divorce. Stephanie's heart is broken and she breaks down and cries.

Meanwhile, while working at a studio Jesse gets ready to leave. He makes the mistake of being alone when he leaves. As he walks out, Jesse is attacked in the alley. He is stabbed a few times in the stomach area and robbed. He is left in the alley to die.


	10. From Tragedy Comes New Life

Chapter 10 "From Tragedy Comes New Life"

Jesse is found in the alley by a passerby and he rushes Jesse to the hospital. Word gets back to

the rest of the family and they all rush to the hospital. After an hour or so, the doctor comes out

and says that Jesse is fine, but he'll have to stay in the hospital for a while.

Back home, Michelle tries to talk with DJ and Stephanie who are both heart broken. But, it doesn't

help at all. Michelle returns home to Teddy, and they begin to talk about children, although Michelle

is not really ready to begin having children.

Kimmy has returned to town to help DJ cope with not only a break up in her love life but with the

fact that it happened so close to her husband's death as well.

While in the hospital, Becky tells Jesse that maybe he should retire, but he doesn't want to hear it.

Becky finally leaves the room after visiting hours are over. Overnight, Jesse takes a turn for the

worse and slips into a coma.


End file.
